


A Marvelous Surprise

by Xesahc



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Creampie, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesahc/pseuds/Xesahc
Summary: Carol catches Kamala out stargazing during her stay at the Avengers' compound, and the two have a heart-to-heart with each other. While they share an intimate moment together, Kamala is surprised by the special "modification" the Kree have given Carol. Curious and desperate to prove herself, Kamala vows to satisfy her hero anyway she possibly can.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Kamala Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	A Marvelous Surprise

The view from the Avengers compound wasn't much, but Kamala still enjoyed taking in the view. The lush trees growing by the outskirts of the facility gave a welcome relief from the concrete and steel that dominated the runways. The balcony she stood gave her a great view of the lake that bordered the shooting range. The stars reflected off the still surface of the water and the moon basked the water in a luminous glow.

Kamala sighed. Back home, the night sky wasn't nearly as beautiful. There were so many lights on at night that the entire skyline was cast in a dark yellow haze. She was lucky to make out the Big Dipper most nights, let alone any of the other constellations. But the compound was far enough away from the city that she was able to take in the cosmos in all their splendor.

As she remained lost in thought, Kamala felt a sudden gust of wind ride up her back. She leapt up straight and turned around to face whatever had snuck up behind her. Hovering just a few feet away was Captain Marvel, whose feet slowly touched the ground as she landed. Kamala breathed a sigh of relief as her idol walked up to her.

"Oh, Miss Danvers. It's just you," Kamala chuckled, trying to hide her embarrassment. "You almost scared me for a moment!"

The lunar light revealed Carol's knowing smirk. "Relax, Kamala. If I wanted to lay you out, you would've hit the ground by now." She marched up beside Kamala and leaned her back right against the railing. Kamala couldn't help but feel a bit flustered whenever she stood next to Carol, as she always towered over her. Carol's presence was just overwhelming.

"Y-yeah, I guess that's true," Kamala stammered as she gripped the railing. "So, um... is there a problem or something? Because if you need my help—"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to check up on you. Everyone else is asleep right now, so I was wondering why you were staying up so late."

"Oh, really?" Kamala shuffled a bit on her feet. She really didn't want to keep somebody up just because she decided to go stargazing, especially not Carol. "Well, uh... nothing's wrong or anything. I just wanted to look at the stars for a bit. I haven't really seen them up close before."

Kamala immediately averted her gaze. Did she really just say that to Captain Marvel? The woman who goes into space on a regular basis? The woman who fought the Mad Titan and vaporized alien fleets like they were weekly chores for her?

"I know what you mean" Kamala looked back to Carol. The light bouncing from the lake seemed to highlight her short blonde hair. She hadn't really noticed Carol looking at something wistfully before, but her eyes were locked at the horizon before them. "When you've been on as many missions as I have, you sometimes forget how distant a lot of these worlds really are. How vast the universe really is."

Carol sighed. "I remember looking up at the stars as a girl and wondering what else was out there. Now that I know, you'd think those feelings would go away. But yet..." Kamala waited for her response, but Carol remained quiet. Time seemed to stand still between them.

Kamala loosened her grip from the railing. "Do you ever miss those days? Back before you became Captain Marvel?"

Carol continued to stare across the water. "Sometimes. But I've seen so many things and met so many people since then, that it's all been worth it. I wouldn't give up my powers for anything in the world."

Kamala nodded. "I love my powers too. Ever since I got them, I've been trying to help people and make the world a better place. I've always looked up to heroes like the Avengers, and I know I'm not as strong as you and I make mistakes and sometimes I don't know what I'm doing—"

Kamala felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Carol's smile gazing down upon her. "Kamala, do you really think no one else on the Avengers makes mistakes?" Kamala furrowed her brow. "You've been doing a great job for someone your age. Hell, even better than heroes who've been at for decades," Carol feigned a cough and Kamala could distinctly hear a "Stark" between her hacks.

"The point is, don't think you're a burden to the team because you're new at this. You'll only get better with time. And whatever happens, we'll be here for you. I'll be here for you."

Kamala smiled as she gazed up into Carol's blue eyes. Tears welled up as she pulled Carol into a hug. "Thank you, Miss Danvers. I won't let you down!"

Carol stroked Kamala's hair as she brought Kamala's body closer to hers. The two embraced by the moonlight, each taking comfort in each other's arms. Kamala pressed herself up tight against Carol's chest, taking in her warmth.

But something seemed... off. She could feel something lightly prodding her in the thigh. Kamala took a quick glance down to see what was up. In the dark, it was difficult to see what it was at first. She could make out a vague shape outlined in the contours of Carol's suit, right by her leg. It was something pretty long and bulky. Did Carol have something in her pocket? Well, that couldn't be it, because it was on the inside Carol's left thigh. No one puts pockets there. So, what else could it be? And why was it slowly growing larger as they—

"Oh my gosh!" Kamala leapt back away from Carol. She covered her face, both to cover her shock and her embarrassment. She could hardly believe what just happened. Carol stood in front of her as a look of concern spread across her face. How could she look her in the eye after what just happened?

"Was that your...? I mean... Was that a... Do you have a...?"

"Yes, Kamala" Carol sighed. "It's exactly what you think it is."

In the light of the moon, Kamala could get a better look at Carol. Tucked down the side of her pantleg, was a tremendous girth. Carol's current suit may not have been as revealing as her old one, but it still clung to her figure quite nicely. There was no getting around the fact.

She had just given Captain Marvel an erection.

Carol gave Kamala her distance as she stared at down her leg. She didn't want to embarrass the poor girl more than she already had, if that was even possible. "Okay, I'm sure you have a lot of questions about my... situation"

"A little bit" Kamala brought her hand up to her mouth and started chewing at her lip. "So, um..." She struggled to get the words out. She certainly didn't want to offend Carol, especially after such a vulnerable moment. "Is this a... recent... development? Because if it is, I totally support you and your decisions. It's just I wasn't expecting—"

"No, Kamala, it's not like that." Carol began rubbing the back of her neck. How was she to describe her situation to her? She definitely never intended anyone outside the science team to know. "Remember when I fought that Kree fleet about a week ago and I was brought aboard their ship?"

Kamala nodded. "You were gone for a few hours, but then you bursted out and tore their whole mothership apart."

"Yeah, well... there was a reason the Kree brought their fleet back to Earth," Carol noticed Kamala was hanging on to her every word. Even after what happened, she was still enraptured to hear another tale from her idol. "They were interested in... replicating my powers for a new generation of super-soldiers. My... unique genetic structure made me a prime target to help facilitate that plan."

Carol looked over at Kamala. She was still keeping her distance, but nodded along to what Carol was saying. "So," Carol continued. "I was captured and given... let's call them 'genetic enhancements' to help spread my genes more efficiently. It seems the Kree thought this would help speed up the process."

Kamala brought her hand down and held it over her chest. "Oh my god, Carol. I'm so sorry. I had no idea they did such a thing to you."

Carol gave a dismissive wave. "It's fine, Kamala. Really. Believe it or not; this isn't the worst thing that's been done to my body."

Kamala almost raised her hand to ask Carol to elaborate, but thought better of such an idea and let it pass. Lord knows she didn't want to hear something she really wished she hadn't. "So... um, what now? Are you just going to... leave it there or...?"

"Oh no, I have Stark's men working on a way to reverse the Kree's modifications. It shouldn't take them too long. I made sure those blue bastards didn't get to finish their operation before I blew up their fleet."

"Oh. Well, that's a relieve" Kamala shifted around uncomfortably. "Carol?" She wasn't sure if she should address what prompted their conversation, but since they were still on-topic. "When we were hugging... did I accidentally... turn you on?"

"Oh, jeez." Now it was Carol's turn to avoid Kamala's gaze. She bit her lip as she leaned back up against the railing. "Kamala... you're a beautiful young woman—"

"Oh god, that's a yes."

"Kamala, wait!" Carol wasn't usually the one who was at a loss of words, but this really wasn't the type of night she was expecting to have. "I never want you to feel uncomfortable around here, around me. I know you look up to me and if you ever feel like I'm crossing a boundary, let me know and I'll stop. Okay? There's no need to feel unsafe around me."

Kamala bit her lip. She wrapped a lock of her dark hair around her finger as she stepped forward. Carol waited with baited breath. She didn't want Kamala to leave because of her. Because of what the Kree did to her.

"Well," Kamala looked up into Carol's pleading eyes. "I can't say I'm not a little curious."

Okay, this really wasn't the type of night Carol was expecting to have.

"Kamala, I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Hey, you were the one who popped a boner. And, um... I can still see it."

Carol looked down her thigh and saw that her erection was still quite visible. She bit her tongue and silently cursed her new hormones. She'd been trying so hard to supress her urges around her teammates, Kamala especially. Truth be told, she'd been having these thoughts even before the Kree got their hands on her. It's just her body was a lot better at hiding them before then.

She let out a heavy sigh. "I guess there's no use fighting it. It was going to happen sooner or later," Carol grabbed onto the railing and spread her legs apart. The bulge in her suit was impossible to miss. The outline of her cock traveled down the length of her leg. "C'mon. Get a closer look."

Kamala gulped as her face turned a bright shade of red. She could hardly believe this was happening. An Avenger was propositioning her? And Captain Marvel of all people? She had hardly been with anyone beside her left hand before. The pressure to perform was almost too much.

Step-by-step, Kamala made her way towards Carol. Her body seemed to move on its own, almost afraid to make any sudden movements. Carol beamed as Kamala came closer, welcoming her in her presence. Once they locked eyes, it was almost like a hypnotic spell had been cast over her, although Kamala knew better. She knew the powers of each of the Avengers inside and out. And that included Carol's.

Kamala's knees shook as she stood in front of her idol before they finally gave way. As she knelt down, she realized she was in a very vulnerable position. Carol was right. She could lay her out on the ground if she wanted.

But a part of Kamala didn't seem to mind. She reached out her hand and hovered just above the thick bulge. Her fingers couldn't stop shaking. Her throat became very dry. Was Carol getting impatient? The last thing she wanted was to give her hero blue balls.

"Y'know, I always fantasized about doing this with an Avenger," Kamala stifled a nervous chuckle. "Especially with you."

Carol couldn't help but chuckle at Kamala's timidness. "You really dreamt about touching my cock?"

"No! I mean – " Kamala's cheeks flushed as she spoke. "It's just, if I had to do this with anyone... you're trying to make me... I'm just not..."

"You're adorable when you're flustered."

Oh god, she was enjoying this, wasn't she? Carol knew she didn't have as much experience for her and was teasing her every step of the way. Kamala wanted to curl up into a dark corner and just hide for the next million years. But she made it this far, hadn't she? So, what else was there to lose?

After a bit of trepidation, Kamala laid her hand on Carol. Carol cooed at her touch. Kamala waited before make slow movements across the spandex of her suit. She brushed her hands across the outline in the fabric, watching as her fingers caused it to twitch ever so slightly. The suit felt smooth on her finger tips as went further up Carol's thigh.

Up close, she could get a better look at the size of what Carol was packing. It was at least a good eight inches in length, much bigger than she realized. Kamala guessed that the girth was pretty thick, at least wider than the length of her thumb. She wondered how exactly Carol was able to hide such a monster from everyone for the last week. It couldn't have been comfortable.

Kamala's hands eventually traveled up to Carol's waist, where her fingers strayed upon reaching the end of the shaft's outline. Carol reached down and brought her thumb across Kamala's cheek, prompting a coy smile.

"How about we let this bad boy out, hmm?"

Carol reached down towards a zipper hidden by a small flap below her belt. Slowly, she unzipped it past her crotch and created a small opening in her suit. Carol put her hand through the hole and rooted around for a bit before finally getting a firm grip on her shaft. With a firm tug, Carol slid her cock out in the open and displayed it for Kamala to see.

"So, what do you think?"

Kamala was flabbergasted by the sight before her. Now that she had a good look at it, it was truly breathtaking. It was certainly larger out in the open, and she could see the sweat accumulated from a day's worth of training. It had a musky odor that overwhelmed Kamala's nostrils. The head was already wet from the recent attention she'd been giving it. Kamala even noticed a pair of large testicles at the base of the shaft. Those Kree really went the extra mile for authenticity.

Kamala reached out and carefully wrapped her hand around the shaft. Her fingers could just barely meet her thumb on the other side. Slowly, she started bringing her hand up and down the length of Carol's cock. Carol's skin was soft to the touch as she made her movements. Kamala looked up at her to gauge how well she was doing. Carol simply smiled and stroked her thumb through Kamala's hair as she went.

Kamala was encouraged and started speeding up. The tip was mere inches away from her face, and Kamala could already see plenty of precum leaking from her urethra. Carol softly moaned as Kamala worked. Feeling bold, Kamala brought in her other hand to help get Carol off. She never realized how much of work out yanking someone off could be, as her arms were already starting to get tired.

In the back of her mind, she knew this was strange. She certainly had thoughts about being with a woman before, but never one with a dick. She had seen some unusual things during her free time online and never quite got the appeal. But seeing Carol's strong and beautiful features topped off with a cock many men would envy? That just gave her a rush. And she wanted more.

Without giving a second thought, Kamala puckered lips and gave a quick peck to the tip. She followed it up with a few more, her lips carrying away the precum as she went. Carol's moans became louder. Kamala knew she was on the right track. Slowing down her movements, Kamala brought herself closer to Carol's cock. She wrapped her mouth around the head and sealed her lips shut.

It could barely fit. Kamala was lucky her powers allowed her to stretch her body however she wanted. She made sure there was enough room for whatever was coming her way. Her tongue made a few cursory licks across the glans in her mouth. It had a slight flavor to it, almost like it was doused in vinegar. Kamala's tongue began doing its work, wrapping around the head like a hungry python.

She gradually began working her way down Carol's shaft. Her head kept making steady movements as she fitted more inside her mouth. Kamala had to remind herself to take deep breaths through her nose as her mouth was occupied. Her tongue tasted every inch that made its way to the back of her throat, stretching to accommodate the sheer girth. Kamala continued taking more and more, sucking as hard as she could to please Carol.

Carol could barely focus on anything else. All that mattered was how good her teammate was making her feel. Kamala was motivated by the satisfied moans she kept hearing and worked herself harder to keep up the pace. It was getting harder for her to keep track of her own breathing and in a moment of blind lust, she inhaled when she should've exhaled.

Suddenly, Carol's cock touched the back of her throat. Kamala gagged as she tried to breath. Her eyes watered as she pulled away from Carol. Kamala left a long trail of spit from the tip to her lips as she collapsed on the ground. She sputtered, gasping for air between each cough as she was sprawled on all fours.

"Oh my god!" Carol knelt down beside Kamala and started rubbing her back. "Take it easy, Kamala. Deep breaths". Carol remained by Kamala's side, comforting her as she regained her composure. She forgot how inexperienced Kamala was when it came to situations like this. Carol wrapped her arm underneath her shoulders, and slowly hoisted Kamala back up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Miss Danvers," Kamala coughed. "I'm fine. I just went a little too fast, that's all."

"Go at your own pace, alright? It's not a contest." Carol guided over to the railing to help her catch her breath.

Kamala cleared her throat as she straightened herself up. Using her sleeve, she wiped off the spit that covering her face. She looked over to Carol, who was by her side with a reassuring arm on her shoulder. Kamala's dark eyes saw that she was there for her.

"I'm sorry I choked back there. Literally."

"Kamala, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You're just new to this, that's all."

"Yeah", Kamala swallowed. "I know. I just didn't want to disappoint you. You were enjoying it so much."

Kamala eyes remained locked on the horizon when she felt Carol's thumb upon her chin. Her head was turned towards Carol's, whose eyes sparkled in the light of the moon. Before she knew what was happening, Carol's lips interlocked with hers.

Kamala embraced her. Her mind raced as she was lost in a flood of emotions. There she was, making out with her hero under the night sky. Her tongue interlocked with hers, each savoring the taste of the other. Did Carol mind where Kamala's mouth was a minute ago? Or did she enjoy the flavor?

Eventually, their lips parted. Kamala's eyes betrayed her disappointment in how brief their make-out session was. She could tell by Carol's expression that she managed to pick up on it. The blonde leaned right by her ear and whispered.

"It's not just about my pleasure. It's about yours too."

With a smooth glide of her hand, Carol reached down to grab Kamala's right butt cheek. Kamala shot up straight. Her face almost turned the same shade of red that was on Spider-Man's costume. "Oh, Carol," she muttered. The feeling of Carol groping her ass started to make her wet. Almost instinctually, Kamala reached down to touch herself through her leggings.

Her finger traced the outline of her labia when Carol let go of her ass cheek. Her fingers met with Kamala's and began feeling the small crevice in her clothing. "You know, I can help you with that," Carol said. "All you have to do is ask."

The young heroine's heart was beating through her chest. "Please," she begged as the words came out. "I want you to fuck me!"

Carol hesitated for a moment. She almost seemed taken aback by how forward she was being with her. But she knew the teenager was always honest with her. Taking Kamala's hand, she turned her around to face towards the lake. Carol guided Kamala into position, her hands grabbing hold of the top bar of the railing. She spread her legs slightly apart as she bent over, making sure not to lean too far forward. Carol could probably catch her before she hit the ground, but Kamala didn't want to take that risk.

She thought about if she should use her powers to enhance the situation. Maybe make her ass bigger or raise her height. But Kamala brushed those thoughts aside for the moment. Carol was already behind her, feeling her up through her leggings. Why fix what wasn't broke?

Although if her cock was too big, she was going to stretch herself for her own good. She wasn't stupid.

The crotch in her leggings was soaked through. She had been grateful she decided to go commando today, so that'd be one less thing to wash. Carol hooked her fingers around the waist of Kamala's leggings and pulled them down to her ankles. There she was, presenting herself to Captain Marvel in all her glory.

Carol grabbed her cock and started stroking it to make it hard again. She used her free hand to inspect Kamala's bottom half. Her ass was small but surprisingly perky. There was definitely something there to grab. Her vagina was well-lubricated at this point. There were a few curly pubes, but they were trimmed and well-maintained. Carol was impressed.

Kamala turned around to face her mentor. "So," she asked. "Do you like what you see?". She eagerly waited for a response. A firm hand tightly gripped her ass, causing her to reflexively yelp. Between her legs, she could feel something moving up to her lips.

It was smooth and wet. Carol took her time to tease Kamala as she massaged the tip of her penis across her pussy. Her movements were slow as the head investigated the opening. Up and down it went between the outer lips, taking a bit of lubricant each time. Kamala's legs began to quiver. Occasionally, she could feel her clit getting brushed against. It was making her crazy.

"Come on, Carol," she pleaded. "Put it in alrea–" But before she could finish her thought, Carol was already maneuvering the tip inside of her. Kamala squealed, not even trying to keep quiet. She wasn't even halfway inside of her yet, but she was already taking up so much room. Carol leaned over and gently shushed in her ear. It was already so late. The last thing they wanted was to wake the whole team up by letting them know they were fucking.

It was easy for Kamala to adjust herself after the initial insertion. Her body could already stretch and expand into many different shapes. As Carol pushed in deeper, Kamala adjusted her vagina to take in more of her cock. She could feel its girth rubbing up inside of her. Kamala made sure she hadn't made her pussy too lose, just tight enough to take in the whole shaft with ease.

A humble moan escaped from her lips. Carol stroked Kamala's dark hair while still bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "It's a perfect fit," she purred. Kamala couldn't find the right words to respond, but hoped her moans of pleasure would be enough.

Kamala braced herself as Carol stood up straight, preparing for what was to come. Carol placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist, making sure she got a good grip. And with a soft arc of her hips, Carol went to work. Kamala almost cried out right as she started, but fought every instinct to keep their affair quiet.

Carol kept a steady pace at first. Her cock slid in and out of Kamala's pussy with surprising ease. Every time she brought her hips closer; Kamala stifled her wail. It was positively adorable, which only made Carol even harder. She loved the way Kamala smiled at her. She loved how eager she was to please her. And she loved how much she was enjoying this.

Her hips swayed as she went. Carol's balls slapped up against Kamala every time she thrusted. She could feel her pussy closing up against her cock, forcing her to go faster if she wanted to keep going. Carol thought how impressive it was that Kamala knew how to work her harder. It was something she appreciated.

As Kamala steadied her breathing, she cocked her head to see how Carol was doing. Both of her hands were tightly gripped around her waist as she continued thrusting into her. She could hear a few pleasurable grunts from her as she pumped away. It was a weird sensation to see someone who she admired going to town on her. It was a sight few would ever get to see. Lucky her.

Carol could feel the pressure building inside of her. Kamala had definitely given her a work out for the day. She leaned over and pulled Kamala up, still thrusting deep inside of her. She cupped Kamala's tits, feeling the thin fabric that covered them. Consumed with passion, Carol gave them a squeeze as she licked her cheek.

"Do you want to be my breeding slut?" she whispered into the teen's ear.

"Y-Yes..." Kamala stammered.

"I don't think I heard you." Carol was close to bursting. "Do you want to be my breeding slut?"

"Yes!" Tears welled up in her eyes. There was no point staying quiet now. "I want to be your breeding slut!"

With those words, Carol shot her load inside of Kamala. Her moans echoed across the lake, overpowering Kamala's whimpers. Deep inside, she could feel a warm gushing sensation filling her up. Thick white strands of cum oozed out of Kamala's pussy and down Carol's shaft. They remained joined at the hip as Carol's cock pulsed and released the last few drops inside.

Gradually, Carol pulled her dick out of Kamala. Her cock had acted as a cork, keeping all the semen from dribbling down Kamala's legs. The young Avenger cried out as she felt the pressure inside her disappear. So much action had happened and in such little time. She hadn't felt like this before, both physically and emotionally. Blinking back her tears, Kamala tried desperately to compose herself. It was all so overwhelming.

Carol was about to clean herself off when she saw Kamala up against the edge of the balcony fighting back her sobs. "Kamala?" She didn't seem to answer her. Carol's expression softened. Maybe she had pushed her too far tonight? She could see that Kamala needed some comfort. Her feet carried her over to Kamala's side. "Kamala, come here." Carol pulled her into a warm embrace, letting Kamala sob into her chest.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay", Carol assured her biggest fan. She held Kamala tightly and gently kissed her forehead as she wept. "I'm here for you."

Through her tears, Kamala smiled. "I love you, Miss Danvers."

Carol wiped away Kamala's tears and kissed her on the lips. When she parted, she held her gaze into her admirer's tearful eyes. "I love you too, Kamala."

Kamala buried her face deep into Carol's chest, the two gently swaying in the moon light. Carol hoped nobody had overheard their little escapade, but for the moment was just content to be right at her partner's side. She would explain their whole night together as a late-night training session, which wasn't entirely wrong.

And for Kamala? She was right where she wanted to be, in the arms of her hero.

\----

"Hey Kamala, are you done over there?"

Kamala pried her eyes up from her laptop. She had been huddled away in the corner of the gym since she finished in her daily exercises. All she had left to do was to put the final touches on a fanfic from her "private" folder. Looking up from her story, she saw Carol towering above her.

"C'mon, we're the last ones in here. We gotta close up for the night". Carol was decked in a sports bra and shorts, and skin glistened with sweat from her recent work-out. She was wiping herself off with a towel, waiting for Kamala to pack-up.

"Oh! Sorry, Miss Danvers!" Kamala saved her story and closed her laptop up. She had lost track of the time and didn't realize how much she had written while waiting for Carol to finish. "I kind of got lost in my writing again."

Carol helped her up as Kamala grabbed her duffel-bag that had been beside her. Kamala slung the bag over her shoulder as the two made their way towards the locker room. Carol could see she was blushing and was clinging to her laptop quite tightly. "So," Carol spoke up. “Were you working on one of your fanfics again?”

Kamala averted Carol's gaze. "I, um... yes. Y-you could say that."

"It wouldn't happen to be about me, would it?"

"What?! No-no-no!" Kamala stammered. "I mean, not that I wouldn't write something about you, which I have, it's just this particular story is not."

"Alright. I'm sorry I asked," she smirked "I was just curious."

"Right." Kamala nodded. As they headed towards the women's locker room, Kamala turned to look over at Carol. Her sports bra accentuated her ample bosom and sweat dripped down the sides of her abs. Kamala's eyes drifted further down to the tight shorts that hugged her figure. She briefly wondered, what if...

"Kamala, are you feeling okay? You're looking a little off right now."

"Huh?" Kamala's eyes locked with Carol's and she snapped right back into reality. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Miss Danvers. I guess I'm just a little hot, that's all."

Carol gave her a quick pat on the back. "Well, I'm sure a good shower will fix that right up." She flung her towel over her shoulders and strutted over to the locker room door. Kamala stood outside and watched Carol's hips sway as she entered.

The door shut as Kamala waited patiently in silence, wanting to give Carol her privacy. A few moments passed before the door cracked open again. Carol stuck her head outside, and Kamala noticed the straps of her sports bra were no longer around her shoulders.

"C'mon, aren't you joining me?"

Kamala's cheeks burned. If she wasn't hot before, she certainly was now. “I'm coming!” she shouted back. Kamala carried her bag and laptop with her as she joined Carol inside the locker room. Maybe now she'll tell Carol about all the stories she's written about her.

Or maybe they'd come up with some new ones all on their own.

\----


End file.
